Brains and Beauty
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Hermione's story, involves pre-hogwarts, with a lot of accidental magic. Her take on what happens.
1. The Naming

Chapter 1: The Naming Chapter 1: The Naming

The Grangers Residence: 23 Brick Lane, Chelsea, London.

"Are you coming upstairs, darling?" called Jane Granger to her husband, Alan Granger. She was lying upstairs on bed rest, as she was currently 8 and a half months pregnant.

"Sure, I'll be right up," he shouted up the stairs.

"Alan," she said.

"Yes, Jane?" he replied.

"I'm starving," she explained. "Do you mind bringing me a snack up? I'm really craving pizza."

"Alright, hunny," he said, knowing how strong and strange his wife's pregnancy cravings could get, he was surprised it was just pizza. "Want anything on it?"

"Sure, beans, pickle, turkey and apple would hit the spot," she replied.

Alan sighed, he knew that his pregnant wife couldn't simply have wanted pizza. As he arranged Jane's chosen toppings, he smelt a rather horrible scent coming from them. These things simply weren't meant to be mixed. He filled a glass with orange juice, grabbed the plate with the pizza on and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and handed the plate and glass to Jane and then settled down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks darling," smiled Jane, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Alan smiled, and rubbed her belly.

"What do you think, we should call our little angel, then?" Alan asked.

"Well, I've had a few ideas. Lets hear yours first," Jane said.

"Jane. Molly. Jasmine. Lucy," suggested Alan.

Jane smiled. "I like those names, but I can't say the baby does, she kicks at every one of them," she said with a laugh. "Got any others?"

"Just one,"

"Shoot,"

"Hermione," Alan said his last suggestion.

Suddenly, a wave of warmth passed through Jane.

"Wow, I like that one and I think the baby must as well," Jane replied. "So, it's Hermione?"

"It's Hermione," Alan agreed.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought," said Jane, before turning to her pizza with a grin.


	2. The Birth

The Birth

The Birth

Granger Residence.

2 weeks later, Jane Granger was 9 months pregnant exactly, she was bloated, tired, craving all sorts of random foods and she wanted to get her baby out as soon as possible. It was a relief when, as she sat talking to her husband, he exclaimed –

"Jane! The baby must be really squishing your bladder, look down!"

She rolled her eyes. _Really. Alan isn't at his brightest today. _When she actually did look down, she realised with delight that her water had broken and she could finally have her baby. The 9 months she had been waiting were finally over.

"Darling," she said with a sigh, remaining calm. "If you'd actually paid any attention in baby classes, then you'd know that my water just broke and I'll be having our baby soon. Please take me to the hospital."

Alan dropped the book he was holding in shock, where it landed on his toe. He shrieked out in pain.

"Well, at least we're going to a hospital," Jane added said with a sly smile.

Alan began to breath unsteadily, searching around the house for things they would need. He seemed to be taking the arrival of his baby a lot worse than his wife.

"We'll need… we'll need… what will we need?" he asked.

After Jane had told him everything she wanted, and he'd packed it, he headed downstairs to lock up the house and then helped Jane into the car.

"Royal Hospital, here we come," Alan announced.

_An hour later, at the Royal Hospital:_

Jane was wriggling around on the hospital bed, trying to get comfortable, while Alan sat next to her, holding their 10 minute old daughter in his arms. Jane had had a phenomenally quick birth. A practically painless labour, that lasted for only half an hour was unheard of.

"Hermione's going to be a perfect little angel," said Alan, proudly.

Since the nurses had gone, Jane chose that moment to voice her suspicions.

"Alan, don't you think there's something a bit strange about it? I mean, I'm not complaining that I had virtually no pain, obviously, but, well, most women have agonizing labours, that last at least, like, 7 hours. It just seems like there's something strange about it, almost magical…" Jane explained.

"Don't you think that you're being a bit paranoid, darling? There's no such thing as magic, I'm not a Physics teacher for nothing," pointed out Alan.

"I suppose I probably am being a bit paranoid," she said. "I'm feeling a bit tired, I might have a nap," she said, passing it off as nothing.

However, little did they know, that later they would come to doubt Alan's words of their being no magic, and later would even find them completely false…


	3. First Word

Hermione had been home from the hospital for 5 months now, and it seemed like she was a very intelligent baby

A/N: The story will be written in 'firsts' till Hermione is 9 years old, when it will then become more detailed. These might not always be in chronological order!

Hermione had been home from the hospital for 5 months now, and it seemed like she was a very intelligent baby. She didn't like any of the normal baby television programmes, crying when they were on. She was only quiet when the history channel, or her favourite film, Peter Pan, filled with mermaids and magic got turned on.

Alan and Jane had taken to calling her 'their little genius'. They hoped it would be true in the future, they had both done very well at school and they hoped that she would follow in their footsteps.

For a few weeks now, she had been on the verge of her first word. She would open her mouth and it seemed like she had been about to say something, but that's as far as she got. Her parents didn't really mind, after all most children didn't utter their first word until they were about eight months at the earliest, but, of course, it would be brilliant if Hermione managed it early.

Alan had a feeling that Hermione was going to say her first word sometime soon, and, so was very reluctant to leave the house for the busy dentist he worked at. Never the less, he still went to work each day, albeit reluctantly. A Friday in January, however, was the exception, when he proclaimed that he simply knew today was the day that Hermione's first word would be spoken. Jane simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If you're here, that means I can have a rest," she smiled. "I assume you know how to change nappies?"

"Umm... sure," he mumbled. "But you know I couldn't miss her first word."

"Alright then, Mr Fortune Teller," she grinned.

The day passed as normal till about 3pm, with Jane having a break and Alan getting to spend some quality time with his daughter.

Jane walked down the stairs to join Alan, who had Hermione sitting on his lap. He was pressing the play button, about to play Peter Pan for the hundredth time.

They had gotten to the bit where Tinkerbell showed up, she was Hermione's favourite character. Hermione started bouncing up and down on her fathers lap excitedly pointing at the screen.

Tinkerbell flew across the screen, and, although it definitely wasn't the first time she had seen this part of the film, Hermione started giggling happily.

What happened next was a shock to Alan and Jane.

With a grin still on her face, Hermione pointed at the fairy soaring across the screen and said quite clearly "Magic,"

Alan and Jane's looks of shock turned to ear to ear grins after a few moments.

"You better not say I told you so," warned Jane, at which they both burst out in fits of laughter.


End file.
